


Dying

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of denying his feelings for the young witch. Sick of waiting Hermione gives Remus an ultimatium during the final battle- "If you feeling anything tell me now or I'll walk away and you'll never see me again." What happens when Greyback picks up Hermione's scent and goes after her. How will Remus respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus was lying in bed in the small cottage that he owned surrounded by his friends whom he considered family.

"Won't be long now, maybe a couple of hours, days, weeks" He chuckled, which caused him to cough at the same time.

"Don't…" Whispered Hermione who was right by his bedside. "Don't joke about this Remus." She said as tears ran down her face.

"Come on Harry, let's leave them, we can come back later." Said Sirius as he led Harry out of the room.

Remus smiled softly as his hand reached up to caress her face. "I love you Hermione. I always have and I always will. I'm so blessed to have you in my life. I remember the first time we met."

Hermione smiled as she chuckled. "On the Hogwarts Express my third year." She said as she smiled.

"I'd never seen a teacher riding the train before and of course that train ride was quite the experience." She said

Remus smiled. "Indeed it was." He said as he coughed.

"Here" She said as cradled his head as he took a sip of water before coughing slightly.

"I wish there was more I could do." She whispered.

"You're doing everything just by being here love." He said as he reached out and squeezed her hand. "If I only could have found an anti-dote, something to help you I…" She said as she started to cry. Remus squeezed her hand.

"Come here love." He said as she snuggled up into him. "I've got you." He said as he smiled as he felt Hermione's body connect with his.

"I don't care about the age difference Remus I've told you this so many times before! I love you for you. I don't care about Mooney! I don't have a problem with your monthly problem." She said, frustrated

"Hermione I've told you before I could hurt you. He could hurt you." Said Remus.

"I'm not worried about Mooney Remus. I love you and he knows that. Damn it Remus!"

"I'm old enough to be your father Hermione."

"You don't get it Remus. I don't care. In the next couple of hours we could all be dead. You could be dead I could be dead. I don't want to die without having known there was a chance for us Remus. I don't care what other's think. I care about you." She said as she breathed heavy.

"And if you don't feel the same way about me, tell me now and I'll walk away. You won't ever have to see me again." She said as her eyes remained locked with Remus's as her breathing became ragged as they could hear explosions and unintelligible yelling.

"I…Hermione I…" He stuttered.

Hermione shook her head. "It's okay. I'll just.." She said as she turned and walked away from him.

Remus felt Mooney come to the surface. "What are you doing? Tell her how you feel." Said Mooney.

"I can't, it's wrong Mooney and you know it!"

"No! What I know is you want that girl. She's telling you she loves you and you reject her. Are you mad?"

"The age gap…"

"Doesn't matter to her." Replied the wolf.

"The girl.." Said Mooney

"Hermione." Said Remus corrected.

"Hermione, that girl she loves you human, are you really going to be stubborn and not admit what you feel for her."

Remus paused

"Yes I can feel what you feel for her I am a part of you. Now don't make me take over human. Tell her how you feel."

Remus watched as Hermione strode away from him through the chaos that was beginning to erupt around them. Remus knew it was now or never.

"Hermione!" He yelled. As he did he felt like everything around him had stopped as Hermione froze in place. He strode over to her.

Hermione was too scared to turn around. "Hermione." He yelled again. She turned to see Remus striding towards her. Her heart was racing, unsure of what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry" He whispered as strode up to her, grabbed her neck and crashed his lips down on hers.

Hermione gasped from the initial contact before her arms reached up around Remus's neck.

Remus caught a Death Eater out of the corner of his eye. He quickly pulled Hermione into him and dove them both out of the way.

Both Remus and Hermione pulled their wands from their holsters. "If I don't make it I'…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Said Hermione as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you on the otherside."

"No" Said Remus as he grabbed his hand.

Hermione looked at Remus. "I have to go Remus. Harry needs my help. I can't leave him."

"I love you." She said as she closed her eyes and kissed him before taking off in looking for Harry.

"Bugger." He said as he grimaced as he got up and shot curse, after curse at the death eater who took aim at him before finally defeating her.

As the night passed through the battle continued to rage, he looked on and saw bodies strewn across the ground both for the light and the dark, always fearful he was going to see Hermione laid covered in blood.

"Lupin" Came a voice, he had not heard for a long time, a voice that he reminded him of his past, present and future self. Remus turned to the side to see Greyback staring across from him.

"Wolf." He said as he emitted a low growl. "I can smell…(Greyback sniffed the air) your mate?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Did Lupin finally find a mate?"

Remus remained silent not taking his eyes off of the werewolf and by her (Greyback sniffed the air again) scent. She was here, she still is and she'll be mine."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER GREYBACK" Growled Lupin.

"With a scent that sweet, not a chance." Smirked Greyback as he sniffed the air once more before running off in search Hermione.

"GREYBACK!" Yelled Remus as his eyes flicked to amber and took after him. He wasn't going to let him harm Hermione no matter what.


	2. Life & Death

Remus looked down at Hermione as she slept and smiled. He loved the young witch with all of his being and was angry that his time with her had been cut so short. He should have been honest with her long before the battle about his feelings and if she hadn't given the ultimatum he wasn't sure whether he would tell her then. Has it been a fear of rejection or was he scared of being accepted by her. Either way it didn't matter anymore as he continued to think back what had led them here.

Remus took after Greyback who had taken off after Hermione. As they darted up and down various staircases Greyback stopped as he took sight of Mooney's mate. 

He turned over his shoulder. "I can see why you delight in her Mooney. Her scent is smells absolutely delicious. I can't wait to taste her." He said not taking his eyes off Remus as her smirked before showing his teeth, licking his lips and emitting a low growl. "Say goodbye to your mate Mooney." He said lowly as his whipped his head around and ran towards Hermione.

Remus yelled "NO! GREYBACK! HERMIONE! LOOK OUT." 

Hermione quickly turned to see Greyback coming at her. She yelled "Stupefy." But Greyback had dodged it. Hermione kept throwing spells at him, stepping backwards each time she did, but he was fast as he kept advancing towards her. 

"Remus I love you" She said softly as her breath became more pronounced as Greyback was mere metres away from her. 

"I can't wait to taste you witch" He snarled as he motioned to move forward, but halted momentarily as he heard Remus's voice come from behind him. 

"GREYBACK! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WITCH!" Yelled Remus as he darted forward and tackled Greyback away from Hermione. 

"REMUS!" Yelled Hermione as she watched the man she loved wrestle with Greyback. 

"GO! RUN. NOW!" He yelled as his did his best to reach for his wand. 

"You'll never defeat me you're a weak, pathetic excuse for a human and your witch will be mine." He snarled as they rolled down a seat of the stone steps both trying to bite each other as they did. 

Remus heard Mooney come forth. "Pathetic excuse for a human. He's trying to claim you're witch. What are you going to do about it human or are you going to let me in control and fight." Said Mooney as he came forth and took over Remus's body and mind. 

As Mooney took him over he bit deeply into Greyback causing him to yelp and jump back as he smiled sadistically and Remus. 

"Ah so Mooney has come out to play has he? Is he going to defend the pathetic human host and his sweet mate?" 

Remus snarled as he ran straight at Greyback spearing him into a nearby wall. Greyback grunted as he hit the wall hard. 

"Is that all you have Mooney? Huh!" He yelled. "Pathetic wolf!" He yelled as he scratched Remus with his long claw like nails drawing blood. 

Remus grabbed his head and slammed it repeatedly into the wall. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing it until he felt a soft, comforting hand on his arm. "Remus" Said Hermione softly as she tried to get his attention. 

"I won't let him hurt you." Muttered Remus softly. 

"Remus I'm safe. He can't hurt anyone anymore" She said as she looked down at dead or at least unconscious Greyback. Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered and binding and sticking spell. She watched as Greyback's arms were pinned to his side and he was finally bound. It reminded her of what she had done to Neville in their first year. 

"It's alright." She said softly as he placed a kiss on his temple. "I'm here. I'm safe." 

"I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't lose you again." He said softly as he turned to face her. 

"You won't lose me." She said as she kissed him. "Can you walk?" She asked as she helped him up. 

Remus nodded. "Yes, yes. I'm alright. Come on, the other are going to need help." He said as he used his other hand to pull himself up as they headed back into battle hand in hand. 

After what felt like an eternity the battle was coming to an end. Neville had killed Nagini, much to everyone's surprise except Remus who always knew he had the courage and strength do it. He was a Gryffindor after all. 

They were all gathered in the Great Hall as they mourned over their dead when a rogue female death eater entered the hall. 

As the death eater mumbled a spell a bright shot of red came out of her wand and hit Remus square in the back causing him to drop to his knees. Hermione quickly pulled her wand out and rushed to him, pulling him into her body as Harry and the rest of the Weasley's moved into a protective stance around Remus and Hermione as a laugh came booming across the Great Hall. 

"That half blood mutt killed my mate. Now it's time for that mudblood bitch to lose hers." Said yelled, cackling as she did. 

Hermione stood up as Arthur held onto Remus and stepped forward. "What did you do to him?" She yelled. 

The death eater cackled. "Something to make sure that you both suffer Mudblood!" She cackled as she disapparated. 

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes, but she knew she couldn't break down, she needed to be strong for Remus, she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed back to Remus who had turned ghostly white. 

"It's going to be okay Remus, we're going to get you help you're going to be fine. I promise." She said as she held him tight not wanting to let go.


	3. Morte Animus

Hermione woke up to find Remus still asleep; she saw Remus's arm was draped across her.

"Remus?" She whispered softly. "Love, I need to get up."

Remus groaned softly. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Does anyone else call you love Remus? She said as she smiled as she leant over to kiss him. "Perhaps Sirius?" She said as she chuckled.

Remus let out a low chuckle. "Indeed he does, he's just not as pretty." He said as he smiled.

"Do you mind if he watches over you for a bit? I want to do some more research. I need to.." She said as she felt Remus's hand run through her hair as his lips pressed against her temple.

"I know." He said softly. "Go." He said as kissed her temple again as he watched her slip out from his bed and out of the room.

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table, cup of tea in hand. "Sirius, do you mind watching over Remus for a bit?

"You're off to do more research?" Asked Sirius

"Yes. I'm going to save him. I have to." She said as Sirius got up and walked over to her.

"You know we're all doing everything we can." He said.

"I know I only just got him Sirius and can't lose him." She said as tears began flowing freely.

"Shhh love." He said as he pulled her into him. "We'll find a solution. I promise you two are soul mates, perfect together."

Hermione sniffled and pulled away from Sirius. "What did you just say?"

"Uh that we would find a solution?"

"Uh no, no. You said something about being perfect together."

"That you two are soul mates. You know mated together. I'm sure you remember that love."

"Soul mates" Whispered Hermione

"Yes, soul mates, your two souls are entwined as one, soul mates." Sirius saw the expression on Hermione's face change. "Love, what is it?"

"I have to go. Can you.."

"Yes, yes, go, go." Said Sirius as he watched Hermione rush out of the kitchen as he picked up his cup and headed into Remus's room.

"Morning Mooney." He said as he walked in.

"You brought me a coffee? How kind of you" He said he reached out.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "No, that's for me. I can summon you a cup of tea if you prefer."

Remus nodded. "That would be brilliant, thank you." Said Remus as he watched Sirius wave his wand and immediately a steaming cup of tea appeared at the bedside table.

"Brilliant." He said as he reached over for the cup and taking a sip.

"How are you feeling today? Better, worse, the same?" He asked

"Well I was feeling better, when I had Hermione here in my arms."

"Look Mooney I mean I'm happy to help if me crawling into bed and letting you hold me helps you I'm all for it." Smiled Sirius.

Remus chuckled. "Well it certainly wouldn't be the first time would it Padfoot." He said as she smiled before taking a sip of his tea.

Meanwhile Hermione had arrived in the library and had begun accoing every book that had any references to soul mates and curses, hexes, anything she could find and began to read. 

After a couple of hours Hermione had come across an obscure text, a delicate book, a book that looked like it was made from tissue paper, one turn of the page and it would break. She was careful as she read through the pages before coming across a page entitled Morte Animas. 

Morte Animas or Dying Souls is a hex referring to the literal death of one's soul. 

What does this have to do with soul mates? She thought as she continued to read down further.

When Morte Animas is performed on someone who has been bound to their soul mate, their soul that has been intertwined with the their soul mate will die and eventually result in the complete of existence of the original soul. 

Hermione's breathe shuddered as she re-read the passage. "She knew that werewolves especially once they found their mate and were mated, the break of the bond could literally kill them if they were torn apart.

Hermione again re-read the passage. "There has to be something I can do." She closed the book shut and headed back to the room to find Remus sleeping while Sirius sat in the chair.

"Sirius" She said as she stared at him. "Can you come outside I think I found something, but I'm not..."

"What is it?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Here" She said as she opened the book and handed it to him.

"Morte Animas?" He queried.

"Yes, it says, well you can read it.

"Oh dear." He said as he read down the passage.

"I know, it's not good news, but I was thinking is there anyway to remove Remus's soul into a temporary vessel, a temporary stasis while we work out a way to fix it."

"I don't know love. This is ancient magic. It seems to be similar to a dementors kiss. You can live without your soul, you see, but you're a shell, a shadow of your former self, no memories, nothing."

"I know." Whispered Hermione

"I do know that Remus couldn't live without you Hermione and not because you are his soul mate and Mooney's mate, but because he wouldn't want to.

"I wouldn't want to live without him either Sirius."

"I know love." He said as he pulled her into him. "We'll find an answer Hermione. This has just brought us a step closer." He said as he released her slightly.

Sirius motioned Hermione into Remus's room. "Go on love." He said as he watched Hermione crawl into Remus's arms and rest her head on his chest and close her eyes.

Sirius closed the doors to give them so privacy.

"Morte Animus." He muttered as he shook his head and heading out of the house heading off to a person that he hadn't seen since his time at Hogwarts. The only person that could help. "Well this should be a pleasant reunion." He muttered as he apparated away.


	4. Together As One

Sirius arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts and took a deep breath. He knew who he had to see, he wasn't happy about it but he knew he was the one person he knew more about the dark arts then all of them combined, counting aside Dumbledore.

Sirius walked into the school and headed to the dungeons to find Snape, but before he could he was caught on his way down to see Snape by Minerva.

"Sirius." Came her voice from behind him causing him to freeze. "Sirius Black is that you?" She called again. Sirius smiled and turned to face her.

"Ah Sirius, what are you doing here roaming about the castle? Reminds me of you're younger years. I feel like I should be on the lookout for your other cohorts."

Sirius smiled. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's just mean I came to Snape."

Minerva raised an eyebrow to him.

"Sorry Severus. It's about Remus."

"I shall walk accompany you to the dungeons Sirius. What about Remus? How is he doing? I have no doubt that Miss Granger most certainly would be buried in the library looking for a cure.

"Indeed she is. She found a text that referenced Morte Animus. I was coming to speak to Severus to see if he knew more about it, the text was a little thin on detail. Hermione was looking into removing his soul temporarily until we could find a cure but I.." Said Sirius as he looked across and saw Minerva staring at him.

"Come with me." She said as she started to head off in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" Yelled Sirius.

"To Remus's cottage." She said.

"Wait? Minerva, we need to speak to Severus."

"And what may I ask is that you require urgently from me Black." He said sharply.

"Ah Severus." Said Minerva as she headed towards him.

"Yes Headmistress. How may I be of assistance?" He said ignoring Sirius.

"I shall tell you on the way." She said as she began headed towards her office.

"May I ask where we are headed Headmistress?" He asked as he followed her and Sirius as the arrived at her office.

"Your help is required at Remus's cottage Severus. We suspect Morte Animus."

"And what makes you think I will be able to help." He said silkily.

"Well extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts for one, Severus and the fact that Hermione helped keep you alive after you were attacked by Nagini."

Severus still shivered at the thought of that snake.

"Yes, well I don't have all day." He said as he stepped into the Floo.

Sirius smirked as he picked up some Floo powder and yelled out Remus's floo address, watching as Severus erupted in green flames. He turned to Minerva.

"Ladies first." He said as he watched as she stepped into the floo and disappeared. Sirius followed seconds later and saw Minerva and Severus waiting in the lounge room for him.

"Wait here and I'll go and fetch Hermione."

He knocked on the door before opening it to find Hermione lying down next to Remus.

"Love? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I bought some help." Said Sirius.

"Help?" Who did you bring?" She asked as sat up slowly, grabbed a cardigan she had left on the side table and walked over to him.

"Come on, their waiting the lounge room." Said Sirius as he led her to the living room.

"We? Sirius, who exactly did you bring?" She asked.

"Me." Said Severus as Hermione and Sirius came into view.

"And me Miss Granger." Said Minerva.

"Good to see you Professors." She said greeting them properly.

"And you Miss Granger." Smiled Minerva.

"Sirius said you had information about Remus, how to save him." Said Hermione.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Said Sirius.

"I'll stand thank you." Said Severus, refusing to wipe the stern expression of his face.

"What do you know about Morte Animus?" She asked.

"It is when a soul dies and since you two are soul mates, bonded, part of you will also perish." Said Minerva.

Hermione paused. "We haven't actually bonded."

The three looked at Hermione as Severus took a step forward and folded his arms in front of him. "What do you mean you haven't bonded?" He asked smoothly.

"I mean we haven't (Hermione paused) slept together."

"You have not marked each other as each other's mate?" He enquired not taking his eyes off Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"He has not marked you, and you nor him?" He asked

"No."

"And this you are sure of Miss Granger."

"Yes I'm sure." She replied.

"Severus?" Said Minerva.

"If it is true that you two have no bonded or marked each other..."

"It is" Interrupted Hermione.

"Then you must consummate your relationship and mark each other and your bond will be complete. The magic from your bond will heal your mate."

Hermione sat and took in the information Severus had said. "Are you sure Professor?"

"Indeed Miss Granger." He said, straight faced.

"Good" She said as she grabbed hand and proceeded to guide him down the hall to the room where Remus laid.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Granger?"

"You can repeat what you said to me to Remus."

"I shall do nothing of the sort." He replied.

"Is that Severus?" Said Remus.

"Yes love. He's brought us some news."

"Really and what news would that be?" He said with heavy breath.

Hermione paused. "Sirius, give me a hand to help Remus up right." She asked as Minerva and Severus watched Hermione struggle under his weight.

"My, my, Lupin, you look worse than what you did following the moon."

"Severus!" Snapped Minerva.

Remus smiled softly. "It's alright Minerva. I am certainly used to Severus's directness. Now what's this news you have?" He said as he took a drink of water and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Must I repeat this?" He asked, looking at Hermione who simply stared back at him.

"To put it simply Lupin, you and Miss Granger must consummate your relationship and.."

Remus's eyes went wide. "Wait I'm sorry, did Severus just tell me to sleep with you?" He said looking at Hermione who nodded.

"Well I...I must say I never expected that sentence to be uttered by Severus."

"Headmistress may I head back to Hogwarts. I believe I have fulfilled my obligation and I have no interest in being involved in this any further.

Minerva looked at Hermione who nodded softly.

"You may return to Hogwarts Severus, thank you for your assistance.

As Severus began to exit the room he heard Lupin's voice call out to him. He turned back slowly to face him.

"You wouldn't happen to have some Pepper Up Potion handy would you Severus. I dare say I'm going to need a few vials." He said with a smirk.

Severus quickly conjured 4 vials he levitated one over to Remus while placing the others on the side table before exiting silently and flooing back to Hogwarts.

Remus uncorked the top and swallowed the potion in one mouthful. He wrapped his hand and using what limited werewolf strength he had left he pulled her ontop of him as his hands went to her face.

"If this works, make sure I thank Severus." He said as he pulled her down to him, capturing her lips, completely ignoring the fact that Sirius and Minerva were still in the room

"Well now I do believe that is our cue to leave." Said Minerva as she headed for the door whilst Sirius stood standing still.

"Sirius are you coming?" She asked.

"And miss this? Not a chance." He said as he smirked.

"Sirius Black! Move it! Now!" She said as she quickly closed the door over whilst Remus and Hermione were laughing.

"Why I am flashing back to Hogwarts." He said as Minerva kept him walking down the hall and into the living room.

"You're not the only one Sirius." She said. "It reminds me of escorting you to detention." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Meanwhile in the bedroom Remus's lips had captured Hermione's as he continued to drive deeper inside her with each thrust. 

"I need to mark you Hermione. I can feel Mooney, he wants to mark you." He said as he panted.

"I need to mark you for this to work...I want to mark you..." She said as the passion inside of her began to rise. "Mark me Remus.." She panted.

Remus's lips trailed from her lips, down her neck to her shoulder. "Are you ready?" He whispered softly.

"Yes...Remus...Mooney..mark me...make me yours.." She whispered breathlessly. As she did Remus bit down hard piercing the skin; as he did her eyes shot open, wide. It was like ecstasy running through her. Without thinking her lips found her way the same spot on Remus's opposite shoulder and she bit down, but couldn't pierce the skin.

"Harder.." Whispered Remus..."Bite harder.." He said as he continued to drive into her. As he continued to thrust into her she finally managed to break the skin, marking him as hers, only hers.

Both Hermione and Remus could feel themselves begging for releases as they moaned before he came inside her. Remus finally felt the connection between himself; his wolf and Hermione become one. He laughed as Hermione collapsed onto of him.

"How are you feeling? Remus are you alright?"

Remus smiled and kissed her. "I have never felt better"


End file.
